


JayDick Week 2017 Day Five: Bruised and Bloody

by Yeahyouwish



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Two and a half times Jay was alone, bruised and bloody, and one time he didn’t have to be.Definitely one of the tamest works I've ever written, hot damn!





	JayDick Week 2017 Day Five: Bruised and Bloody

It wasn’t the first time Jay had stumbled into his apartment beaten. He had been out on the street working, which meant doing whatever he had to do to survive. Maybe he was giving blow jobs for tips, or stealing tires, or maybe he was pickpocketing. It didn’t matter, and he didn’t remember now what had been the cause. 

 

All he remembered was the reaction. His mom was high and his dad was sitting on their couch, which sagged in the middle and on both sides, and had stains Jason was sure he didn’t want to know more about. He was watching TV from the tiny box that was fuzzy, or just plain static, most of the time. Jason didn’t remember what, but it was some kind of sport by the way his dad was rattled by it, standing up and screaming at the referee or something. It was hard to remember through the obvious concussion he had, but the hospital wasn’t an option. 

 

“D-dad… I’m-” Jason coughed hard a few times, “I’m real hurt.” 

 

“Medicine in the cabinet.” His mom said absently. His dad didn’t reply at all. For a minute, no one moved. Then Jason limped to the bathroom, found some bandaids and peroxide, and patched himself up as best as he could, vision blurry with the effort of it. He took some pain killers and collapsed on the bed. He cried himself to sleep. 

 

He should have learned it before, but, he hadn’t. He certainly learned that day. You can only count on yourself. 

 

 

He laid there with his eyes closed, the smell of death lingering in the air with the laughter. A sound he heard, a smell he smelled, a place that he saw every night in his dreams for years to come, decades even. He was tied on the floor, not just beaten this time. There was so much agony he couldn’t move anymore, but he waited. 

 

Bruce never came. 

 

You can only count on yourself. 

 

 

The next time, he was alone almost by choice. Or by action. It was hard to say. He didn’t want their help. No… that wasn’t true, he did…. he did want it, but he couldn’t have it? No one would come, surely. After everything he had done, how many people he had killed, and knowing his intention tonight was to kill again... 

 

But he failed. Beaten senseless, he barely managed to escape and hide in a sewer, where he woke up to rats chews on him. Uncharacteristically panicked, Jason stumbled out and woke up in an alley. It was light, but no one was around and his mask was still on. He was bleeding still, and the thing that had woken him up this time was a cat. He finally made it back to a safe-house. He laid down and didn’t get up for over two days. 

  
When he managed to stumble into his kitchen for food, he was so ill from infection his head was swimming and he didn’t think he would survive. He guessed he wouldn’t have if Dick hadn’t found him. He’d heard rumours about Red Hood getting trashed, and when he managed to track him down, Jason was laying on the floor with a bag of crackers and a bottle of water, just managing to eat and drink. He had the energy to sob once when Dick came in, then he passed out. So, in the end, he wasn’t as alone as he’d thought. 

 

 

He tripped as he crossed the threshold of Dick’s place, but Dick caught him. “Jay! Jay, what happened? Who did this?” Jason recognised that voice. It was the one Dick got when he was getting angry. Angry enough to track down this son of a bitch and give him a taste of what he’d done to Jason. Angry enough to kill, maybe. When Dick fought, he got mad. Madder than mad. 

 

Jason didn’t remember the trip to the bed, but his eyelashes fluttered and he reached forward when he came to with the sting of alcohol on his chest. A firm but kind hand took his and guided it back down. “Jay, were you followed? Are you still in danger?” 

 

“No…” Jason managed a hoarse whisper. 

 

“Good.” Dick said, and Jason flinched and sucked in air between his teeth as he felt the familiar burn on his skin again. “I’m sorry. I’ve got to clean it.” 

 

“Got any I can drink?” 

 

“I’m not letting you sit here thinning your blood, Jason.” Dick said. 

 

Jason coughed. “You know, Goldie… I used to think… You can only count on yourself, you know? But I can… I can always count on you…” 

 

“To be a pain in the ass, yeah, I get it. Now quiet, I don’t want you to strain yourself.” 

 

“Dick, no… no, I can… count on you.” 

 

“To what, Jason?” 

 

“That’s the end of the sentence.” 

 

There was a long pause, then Jason felt gauze on his chest. “Yeah, you can.” Dick said in a quiet voice. He taped the wound. Then he applied the cloth to Jason’s arms and taped them, too. “Who did it, Jason?” 

 

"Black... Mask." Jason winced.

 

“We’ll get them.” Dick assured him.

 

“T- together.” He managed. 

 

Dick applied two fingers to Jason’s cheek and Jason sucked in air again. “Sorry. I wanted to make sure it was a bruise.” 

 

“No shit it is.”

 

Dick kissed it very gently. 

 

“Lips.” Jason suggested, but he was in so much pain, the way it came out sounded really demanding. 

 

Dick smirked. He put his lips to Jason’s and moved them slow, massaging the upper and the lower, not minding that Jason didn’t respond. He let his own lips wander, putting his hand up to guide Jason’s mouth and head. He popped Jason’s jaw and tasted him with his tongue, painting his teeth and earning a guttural moan. Then he kissed a wet streak along his jawline, almost to the neck. When he stopped, he looked lovingly at Jason’s closed eyes for a while. 

 

“Cock?” 

 

Dick chuckled and brushed Jason’s hair back. “Later.” He whispered. “Let’s get some rest.” 

 

Jason felt Dick lay next to him and he curled up slightly to his side, falling asleep instantly. Tonight, he didn’t have to be alone. Tonight he could count on Dick Grayson. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! This one isn't my usual element, and I'd like to know what you guys think!


End file.
